Things Are Meant To Change
by Nukas
Summary: Casey realizes, some things are meant to change. And his most recent change? Best. One. Yet. Originally apart of my oneshot collection, "Brotherly Basics" but I'm making all my oneshots available on their own now, for some reason. So I'm posting each one shot on it's own as well as in the collection, why? Because. (I want more content on my profile lel, JK)


**Things Are Meant To Change**

 **Notes: Casey is honestly a cute older brother for all the turtles; it's just the fact I've chosen Mike specifically for this one. Also, there are real Pizza places irl like this. I know; the dumb people who own these places. BTW, Mikey isn't a pig or anything, he's not fat (not offensive since I've overweight meself) he just really wanted two large pizzas that night, he's a ninja; he'll burn it all off. (You: TMI) (*Blushes*) I'm unashamed! Plus, I'm healthy organ wise, so...**

 **Also, I feel like Casey would be like a son to splinter since Casey lost his so young; plus, there are times in the show that hint little glimpses of Splinter and Casey father and son bonds.**

 **TMNT 2k3 – Mikey and Casey (Mostly), Others (Splinter, April, Don, Leo, Raph)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM. I MEAN, DAMN, I'VE SAID IT, EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 _Things are meant to change; Casey had always thought that was a bad thing; all his life he'd been living in a shitty apartment, going crazy on Purple Dragons, and considered Crazy by many and no ties or love with anyone; Changes were always bad in Casey's life, well, not anymore._

* * *

As Casey stood in line for the pizza Mikey had ordered, tapping his foot impatiently. Mikey had been craving pizza at THIS time of night, and the only pizza place open, within range of course, wasn't doing delivery at this time. So, Mikey had ordered on the phone whilst Casey was sent out to get it, since you needed a car to enter the shop as there were no alleyways nearby to emerge from and a disguised turtle couldn't just jump from the top of the building and land on the busy sidewalk.

The other brothers didn't want pizza tonight, instead they opted for Chinese which _did_ have takeout at this time; Casey would bet _**money**_ that this was because of all the drunks getting wasted and wanting Chinese takeout.

Mikey had ordered two pizzas, one for tonight, and apparently one for the next day… but no one could believe Mikey would wait that long. Raph and even April, Casey, and the others made some pokes at Mikey and joking around about his calorie-intake and weight, but no one took it too seriously. Mikey ate a lot and still stayed skinny, to the utter shock of anyone who took track of the turtle's diet. And Mikey didn't even train as much as the rest of his brothers; they all blamed it on his hyperactivity.

Casey then received the food and the guy behind the corner smirked, "A party I'm guessing, since you're orderin' this much."

Casey gave a hearty laugh, "Nah, little brotha. He can eat a cow I'm tellin' ya." Casey joked. He was never one to be ashamed of the people he cared about.

"But cha love 'im anyways."

"Exactly." Casey agreed, laughing. The guy seemed to understand Casey's little 'family'.

The whole 'little brother' name was something that all the turtles were okay with. It had slipped a few times in the past, but no one stopped him or anything. In fact, one time he called Leo his little brother when all the turtles and him were playing a race game. He had nudged the mutant and teased him with a, ' _No way little bro!_ ' and that earned him a laugh from the normally stoic leader. He had responded with a, _'Oh yeah. Little bro here is gonna kick your ass, just like I kick it in martial arts.'_ The younger had replied with a cool rebuttal.

The guy gave a good-hearted laugh as well and sent Casey on his way, but before Casey could leave the store, he heard a snide remark from a familiar voice.

"Wow, who woulda known dumb ol' Jones had a fatass for a brother?" the man sneered.

This made Casey turn sharp on his heel.

"' _Cuse me, Ritter?_ " Casey growled at the guy. He was tall, maybe an inch or three taller than Casey. He had blonde hair, short and in spikes, and had brown eyes. He was muscular, just as tough looking as Casey himself and was the same age as Casey. He went to the same middle school and high school Casey had gone to, and was always giving him and others trouble. His name was Thomas Ritter.

"Ya heard me. Yer brotha is a fatass pig." He smirked as he stood up, towering over Casey who was standing right in front of the table Ritter had been sitting at. He tried to intimidate Casey with the height difference, but Casey was too angry to care.

No one, and Casey means **no one** , got away will talking about his little brothers like that. Especially his baby brother.

Casey set down the pizzas and before he knew it, he had grabbed the jerk by his collar and held him directly into his face, pulled down a slight bit.

"You listen, and ya listen good punk." He snarled. "My little brotha ain't a pig, and he ain't a fatass either. An' ya know what? I'm gonna let 'im have all the food his heart desires. If he likes ta eat, he likes ta eat." Casey growled lowly.

"An' if ya have a problem wit that, I suggest ya get tha fuck outta 'ere. An' get tha fuck outta this state, 'Cause if I eva see ya again, whether it's in ten minutes, ten weeks, ten years, from now; I'll fuckin' kill ya. Got me?" Casey growled it so lowly, that it was a deadly calm that filled the now silent pizzeria. Everyone had stopped to watch the two, expecting a fight or face off. But he had learned one thing from experience and the turtles; people were much more intimidated when they were being talked to like this, not being yelled at and being beat up. Even though his fist was urging to punch the douche bag in the face.

"G-gah-got it." The guy stammered. Casey growled again before shoving the guy off to the side, where he promptly fell to the floor, and Casey grabbed his pizza, heading out.

When Casey got back, he was greeted with a smiling and cheerful orange banded little brother, bounding up to him and thanking him for the pizza before already working the first one down. Casey laughed for a minute, and looked over to the couch where the TV mountain was, seeing his other little brothers turning around, arms over the back of couch and watching their little brother enjoy his pizza. Leo gave a sheepish smirk to Casey, with a 'I apologize for him' look in his eyes. Raph just smirked and shook his head before going back to his takeout. Don smiled fondly at Casey with a 'thank you' look. Casey smirked and then held up the other pizza.

"Okay, we ain't letting 'im have this all ta himself, are we?!" The man exclaimed, acting hurt.

April and Splinter just gave little fond smiles or shakes of the head as Leo, Don, and Raph laughed and each took some slices from the second pizza, Mikey protesting a bit, but not really caring.

In the end, they all watched some movies together, and at a horror movie Casey felt Don jump a bit, leaning into Casey's side as for protection. And Leo began falling asleep towards the end, as he was used to sleeping early as he got up earliest. He rested his head on Casey's shoulder.

Mikey, who'd been sitting by Casey's feet, would keep his (somewhat greasy) fingers around Casey's calf the entire night, and when he started getting sleepy he was napping against it. Splinter had given Casey a fond smile that Casey had barley caught. And when all the turtles were soon drowsing off and April had excused herself to clean up the mess in the kitchen as Casey was trapped, before Splinter had left he said something to Casey that Casey would never forget.

" _I see your younger brothers have taken a liking to you, my 'son'."_ The old rat had smiled fondly, before walking away.

Casey didn't care what anyone else thought about his family. They were his, and he was theirs. Those mutants that other humans would call freaks, were his annoying but beloved brothers. That mutant rat, that many would be disgusted by, was a father to him, especially having lost his biological one at a young age. And even though some say April and he are too different to make it work, that amazing woman was his fiancé. And if he was Big Bro Case, even though he would've never consider himself a family guy in a thousand years, he was now.

Things are meant to change, is what Casey has realized. 

And now, he's realized that not all changes are bad. In fact, this change is the one he'd been missing all his life.


End file.
